Kiss and Tell
by Tonight.At.Noon
Summary: They've been seeing each other in secret. Jyn's students totally know. [Teachers AU]


Jyn straightened her top for the third time as she strode through the classroom door. Tucking a wild bunch of hair behind her ear, she eyed the senior class occupying the desks suspiciously. They all grinned back. Uh-oh. She knew she shouldn't have left, even if the temptation had been far too powerful to deny. They always got into mischief when she left.

Was that weed she could smell?

"What?" she asked, approaching the whiteboard filled with notes and facts on George Orwell.

Her fourth period English class only grinned wider in response. This did not bode well for the young teacher.

"There isn't some weird object on my chair, is there?" she enquired tiredly. _Last class of the day_ , she had to remind herself as she eyed her swivel chair. Soon she would be rid of all of their bright, devilish minds. Plus, it was Friday, which meant drinks with her coworkers followed by a lie in the next morning.

"So." Jyn turned her attention to the speaker, a beefy rugby player who always sat in the front row. Truthfully, he was very receptive to her teachings, but he was still twice the size of her. Despite being ten years younger than Jyn, he was incredibly intimidating. "How long have you and Mr. Andor been getting it on?"

Jyn nearly swallowed her tongue as her mind filled with the events that had taken place no more than two minutes ago.

 **. . .**

 _His searing lips on her neck made her eyes glaze over. His tongue left soft trails along her skin, forcing her flesh to rise with goosebumps. The scruff of his beard tickled. God, this was sensory overload in the sweetest, sexiest meaning. Jyn had never been so turned on before in her life. Her whole body was screaming for Cassian to just rip her clothes off right there in the middle of the deserted hallway._

 _Cassian's mouth tiptoed towards her mouth. His strong hands roamed her backside, squeezing in all of the right places. When he reached her lips, she kissed him with such savagery she felt she might accidentally consume him whole. Their teeth and tongues clashed in a painful, delightful mess. She moaned loudly, cutting herself off when she remembered that although her hormones were raging, they were in the school hallway where anybody—student or fellow faculty member (oh, Christ, it could have been Headmaster Organa)—could find them and then fire them. Or worse, send them right to jail._

 _With great difficulty, Jyn pushed herself away from Cassian's hungry mouth. He panted, face twisted in confusion. He was adorable when he looked like that. He reminded her of a small animal that had lost its mother._

 _"Too fast?" he said, his accent managing to send shivers down Jyn's spine. She felt excruciatingly unsatisfied._

 _"I mean, yeah," she replied, out of breath herself. "I think that for being in the school hallway, we were moving a bit too fast."_

 _Jyn bent at the knees, hands on her thighs, and sucked in some deep breaths in a lame attempt to regain her composure. Her breasts swayed freely. When the hell had he managed to unhook her bra? Straightening, she fixed her wardrobe situation and walked up to Cassian. His mouth was covered in her lipstick, which meant that her mouth was also covered in her lipstick. Gathering a speck of saliva on her thumb, she wiped his handsome face clean._

 _He pouted, like a freaking baby deer._

 _"Don't look at me like that," she reprimanded, fixing his hair. "We could have easily been caught. You mustn't lure me out of my classroom anymore. Save the sex stuff for after school."_

 _She was being a hypocrite, of course. Too many times it was_ her _dragging_ him _out of his room for a quick rendezvous. She couldn't help it. He was too alluring. And simply the idea that they could be thought was often enough to get her in the mood. And then she would remember that being found would result in their termination and yadda yadda yadda. That usually extinguished the blazing fire inside of her._

 _"But I can never wait until after school," Cassian insisted. "Seeing you across the hall, dressed in your tight skirts and stockings . . . you must understand the hold you have on me."_

 _For a man who only learned English a handful of years ago, he knew all too well how to make Jyn's soul ache for him. He had a hold on her, too. From the moment they met two years ago, he had managed to instantly wind her around his finger._

 _It was nice to be reminded every now and then that she wasn't alone in her outrageous attraction. She had just as much say in this relationship as him._

 _"School's over in an hour. We'll go to the pub, grab some drinks, and then head back to mine. Sound like a plan?" she suggested, wrapping her arms around Cassian's neck. He grabbed her by the waist and rested his forehead against hers. Their noses brushed. It was the gentle moments like this that she yearned for as well. The moments that made her feel special. Loved, not simply favoured._

 _Cassian heaved in a deep breath and exhaled, the air from his lungs, minty and warm, washing over her face. "It sounds like a plan," he agreed, planting one final kiss on Jyn's mouth before unraveling himself and retreating._

 _She watched him leave, bottom lip caught between her teeth._

 **. . .**

"Miss Erso?"

Jyn's blouse suddenly felt as though it were a straitjacket. She cleared her throat and stared at the rugby player, mouth open. She had no words. What did one say to this type of accusation?

Though she doubted she needed to respond. Her face was most certainly the colour of a boiled tomato. Red and blotchy, as if she had spent far too long in the sun. The class knew her answer by looking at her dumbstruck expression and sweaty forehead.

"What makes you think that any relationship of mine is your business?" she ended up saying with a pronounced quiver in her voice after too much time had passed.

The rugby player shrugged. "It's not. We just thought you'd like to share. We all know it's happening."

Jyn looked around the room. Each student had an expectant look on their face.

A knock on the door distracted them all from the situation at hand. Jyn, breathing a sigh of relief, turned towards the entryway. Except it was Cassian, holding a stack of papers in his hands. Just what she needed at just the right time.

"Miss. Erso, a student of mine is handing out these flyers for a soup kitchen that needs volunteers. Would you mind handing them out?" He smiled wickedly, his dark eyes burning a hole straight through Jyn.

Forget a boiled tomato. Her cheeks were definitely on fire now.

Jyn hurriedly walked over to Cassian and snatched the papers from his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Andor. I'll be sure to pass them around," she said loudly as she pressed her hand against his chest and pushed him out of the room. His eyebrows bunched above his nose, but she had no time to be caught up in his stupidly attractive face. She slammed the door on him as soon as his feet touched the hallway floors.

Returning to the whiteboard, Jyn reached for a marker, ignoring the class's childish giggles, and snapped off the marker's cap. "So," she began, willing her heart rate to return to normal, "who can tell me what major themes are found in Orwell's _Animal Farm_?"


End file.
